Disrupt
| rarity = Common | type = Combat Instant | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = A targeted section of Wall is destroyed. }} Disrupt is a Common Combat Instant belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on any section of a City Wall during battle, to destroy that section immediately (100% chance of success). The Disrupted section of wall now confers a significantly smaller bonus to defenders hiding behind it, and Walking units may now cross through the hold freely. The targeted wall section remains destroyed only until the end of battle - it is repaired immediately afterwards. Effects Disrupt instantly destroys a section of City Wall to allow free passage through it and reduce defensive bonuses to units cowering behind it. Destroy Wall Section When Disrupt targets a section of City Walls during battle, that section is immediately and unconditionally destroyed. As a result, Walking units may now pass through this section of wall as though it wasn't there - something otherwise possible only through the specific section representing the town gate. Additionally, any unit standing inside the wall section's tile on the battlefield now receives reduced Defense bonuses: for Walking and Flying units (as opposed to when the wall is still unharmed). Tower sections of the wall, which normally prevent any unit from standing in their tile, may now freely be entered by any unit. The destroyed wall section is repaired immediately at the end of the battle - unless the fierce fighting has resulted in the city losing its City Walls altogether. Note that Disrupting all 12 wall sections in the same battle does not guarantee that the town loses its City Walls - and if it doesn't lose them, the entire wall will be repaired immediately at the end of the battle. Usage Disrupt may only be cast during combat, for the Casting Cost of . The spell must be targeted only at a section of City Wall. It may not be targeted at any other kind of wall (such as Wall of Fire, et cetera). Therefore, the spell can only be used during a town siege, and only when the town already has constructed its City Walls. Otherwise, no target will be found when casting the spell. If you cast it accidentally and find no target, you can still cancel the spell without wasting any . Although it is a Combat Instant, the Disrupt spell's effect lingers until the end of the battle. Therefore, wall sections destroyed by the spell may not be "rebuilt" during combat, but will be automatically repaired at the end of battle. Disrupt cannot be dispelled and does not require any Upkeep Costs. Acquisition As a Common spell, Disrupt may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing up to Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with Spellbooks are guaranteed to have this spell available for casting as soon as the game begins. Wizards with or fewer Spellbooks who have not chosen Disrupt as a guaranteed spell have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research if it is not already available for casting. Disrupt has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Disrupt spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Disrupt is a good, early-game method for breaking through an enemy City Wall to allow Walking units to enter the city and battle the defenders. This is often significantly preferable to trying to attack through the city gates, as units inside get a significant Defense bonus while hiding behind an unharmed wall section. Later on, Disrupt is still a good alternative to bringing along Wall Crusher units or Flying units whenever performing a siege. This is especially true because the spell cannot fail to destroy the targeted wall section. Once a breach is formed, maneuver your units straight into the city to exploit it. Do not fight from outside the wall if you can help it, as that gives your opponents their Defense bonuses. Category:Combat Instants Category:Chaos